


Something To Be A Part Of [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, Fire mention, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, house fire mention, let me know if I missed anything please, parental death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 29; Cult AU] Janus and Virgil clear up some things.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Something To Be A Part Of [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 29: I Think I Need A Doctor [Reluctant Bedrest]

_ October 24th. 4:22 am.  _

As soon as the four got to the rest stop, Patton and Roman ran out. 

Remus grunted as Roman threw himself into Remus’ arms. Remus held him tightly as Roman burst into tears. 

“You changed your mind?” Roman managed. 

Remus nodded weakly. “Yeah. I changed my mind.” 

Patton pulled Janus into his arms, only loosening when Janus winced. Patton pulled back with wet eyes to cup Janus’ face. He took in all of Janus’ modifications in horror. 

Janus forced a smile. “I’m okay.” 

He hesitated. His thumb ran over one of the makeshift scales, a healed burn. “Someone took care of you pretty well.”

Janus laughed a little. “Yeah. Remus.”

Patton kissed his forehead and moved on to Logan, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead as well. His eyes widened when he saw Virgil, still only covered in Remus’ jacket. He looked to Janus, in his boxers, and shook his head. 

“God, you guys must be freezing— Come on, we brought some clothes from the house. And you all need to lay down.” 

Everyone but Remus grimaced at the thought of laying down, but they followed him into one of the old buildings. They had a few candles set up, giving a faint glow and a bit of warmth. A huge mound of blankets and pillows were pushed up against the wall, carefully between the sinks and the stalls. 

“We know it’s not great-” Roman started, and Remus fell face-first into the blankets. 

Janus, Virgil, and Logan quickly followed. Virgil and Janus snuggled up to Remus’ sides, Logan coming to spoon Janus. Roman grinned and jumped in, shimmying up behind Virgil and feeling for Remus’ hand. 

Patton dug around in one of the backpacks and pulled out a few packages of food, clearly smuggled from a gas station. He crawled into the blankets and dropped something in everyone’s lap. 

“Cuddle while you eat,” he demanded. “You all look so horrible, I’m so worried!” 

Logan rolled over to hug Patton. “We won’t say no to food, but we’re fine. At least, I’m fine. I won’t speak for the rest.”

“We are fine,” Janus promised quietly. He pulled open his bag of chips and held it out to Virgil, who took a couple. “We’re just ready to get out of here. How’s transportation?” 

“We have a car,” Roman said. “We’ve done a good job at keeping it hidden, I think. We can go as soon as you guys are well enough.”

“We’re well enough,” Virgil mumbled. “We should get going.” 

Patton watched him sadly. “I… I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Virgil,” Janus quickly said.  _ “His _ name is Virgil.” 

“Virgil, we’re well hidden.” Roman squeezed his arm. “If we get out on the road with everyone half-full, they’re going to find us again. We should stay put.”

He sighed, but gave in. After they ate, they fell asleep. When Janus woke up, Virgil was tucked to his side, the others missing but their voices carrying in from outside. 

Janus pulled him closer and nuzzled into Virgil’s hair. Virgil hummed. 

“Feeling okay?” Virgil mumbled. 

“As well as I can be.” 

“Good.” 

Virgil rolled over so they were chest-to-chest, looking up at Janus. “You survived that twice?”

Janus hesitated. He brushed Virgil’s bangs back. “Not really. It wasn’t like that the first time. We were closer to Remus’ position.” 

“How’d you know you had to leave?” 

Janus thought for a moment, biting his lip. “His words were the same. I wasn’t always in chains, but… There was no question.”

Virgil wet his lips. He folded his arms over Janus’ chest, laid over his side and left leg, staring up at him cutely. “Can I ask what happened to you?”

Janus swallowed and leaned his head back. He stared at the grimy, spider web-covered ceiling, hands trembling. “I, uh… I was sixteen when my house burned down. Stupid coincidence— Electric shortage, probably. Middle of the night. Parents got me out, but they didn’t make it. I was put in foster care, never adopted. Bates found me when I was… Nineteen, I believe. I don’t know how to say it. He saw how angry I was, said all the right things, brought me to his ‘family…’” 

Janus laughed a little. “I knew what it was. I didn’t admit it, but I knew.” He sighed. “I wanted it. Something… Strong, something to be a part of. I guess I didn’t realize I wasn’t the only one who would get hurt.”

He couldn’t look at Virgil. His face flushed red, shame curling deep in his gut. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Janus’ gaze snapped to Virgil, eyes wide. “What?”

Virgil blushed. “I just… I don’t know, I… I don’t think I would have made it without you. I- I really admire you, you know? You were so strong the whole time, and always reminded me that it was possible to escape, and- and even when we were separated, I just… I don’t know, thought of you.” He pursed his lips and said quietly, “It helped.” 

Janus leaned down and kissed him softly. Virgil gasped a little, then pressed closer. Janus ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, Virgil’s hands rested on Janus’ neck. 

Virgil sighed happily and rested his head on Janus’ chest. “If I wasn’t so exhausted, I could do that for hours.”

Janus smiled. “We’ll have time to catch up. Is your back feeling okay?”

He frowned. “How’d you know?”

“You’re a little loud, in your sleep. You were scaring me.” Janus rubbed his hands down Virgil’s back. His muscles were pulled taut, spine full of cricks. Virgil flinched as Janus massaged, then slowly eased. “How often did he keep you in the cage?”

Virgil’s eyes fluttered shut, almost purring. “Pretty much all the time… Except when he was… You know.”

Janus kissed his head. “It’s okay. It’s over.”

“I know. If I’m in this bed for much longer, though, I’ll scream.” 

Janus gently sat up. He hooked an arm under Virgil’s knees, the other supporting his back, and stood up with him. 

Virgil let out a surprised laugh. “I can walk, Jane.” 

Janus brought him outside, and everyone looked back in surprise. Remus, Roman, Logan, and Patton were gathered around a fire pit, just embers. They were wrapped in blankets and sat on the ground. 

“What are you guys doing out of bed?” Patton cried. 

“We’re losing it,” Janus laughed and set Virgil down. “We spent all month on our asses.”

Everyone looked around guiltily. 

“You’re right,” Roman sighed. “Come on, come eat. Lo and I found some food.”

Virgil and Janus came closer, Remus pulling them close with a kiss to each cheek. Patton passed out food and they settled together, finally in one place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna eat and then work on 30! Sorry this took literally all day lol, I was asleep. Almost done :D Cheer me on please lmao I know I can do this!!!!


End file.
